Shades of Scarlet
by owlcity89
Summary: Who killed Lukas Hill? That's the question that haunts Layla Hill, loving edest sister and State Alchemist. Her quest for the truth is halted though when she fears that her own Alchemy practicing twin sisters may be hunted. She forces the two to become State Alchemists so that they may have the military's protection. The two are assigned the same body guards as the Elric Brothers.


A/N: I just started watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and I was completely awe struck by it. I love it! I haven't finished it yet but I just couldn't wait to start a fanfiction of it. Hopefully soon I will be able to draw some art of my OCs and give you guys the link. Hope no one in here is too OOC. If you notice anything tell me, I would love to improve my writing. Anyway have fun reading~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and writing.

Lilly 's POV-

"This is stupid." I muttered kicking the ground. I looked towards my older sister who sighed, "Come on Lilly don't be like that. It's for the best."

My taller twin sister stated smiling, "Yeah Lil stop brooding. This'll be cool."

I arched my eyebrow, "Cool? How is it 'cool'?"

She smiled wider if it were possible, "We get to use are Alchemy powers! *cough* Plus we get paid. *cough*."

I smiled softly and shook my head. Boy was my sister power hungry...

My amusement quickly wore off and I pursed my lips and scowled, "Yeah well I still don't like it. I mean we have to be with two weird men for a few days! The Elric brothers or whatever."

My older sister's eyes bulged out, "They didn't tell you?"

My twin sister and I gave the same synchronized tilt to the head to show we had no clue what she was talking about. She answered, "The other alchemists who you will be staying with are 14 and 15."

Both my sister and mine's mouths gaped open, "WHAT?! They're our age!"

My older sister nodded, "Yep."

Lilac squealed, "Oh boys! Our age!"

She playful elbowed me before commenting, "Maybe they're cute?"

I rolled my eyes. My sister was not only power crazy but BOY crazy.

My elder sister's eye twitched, "Now, now Lilac. You're only 14..."

Lilac cried out, "So?!"

Layla's face hardened, "You shouldn't think about boys."

'Too late...' I thought sniggering.

Lilac crossed her arms, "Why?"

Layla yelled hugging the girl, "Because you're my baby!"

I rolled my eyes. There's Layla pretending to be our Mom again. I stated, "You aren't our mother, Layla."

She shook her head, "No, but I'm your second mother! I was there since the day you two were born. I clothed you, bathed you and dressed you. Besides I AM your legal guardian so I am the equivalent of your mother, legally."

I whispered softly, "Just because I don't remember Mom doesn't mean she didn't exist."

Layla stopped in her tracks and Lilac shot me a glare. She raced up and hugged her sister.

Layla just stared at me with icy blue eyes. She spoke softly, " I know it wasn't fair for you two to grow up with out a mother. If I could have brought Mom back I would have. I just want you two to know that I love you and I tried my best. I know I wasn't perfect but please forgive me. I hope you two don't hate me for sending you away to learn alchemy. I didn't do it because I hated you. I wanted you two to be able to have a career when you grew up and all I knew about was Alchemy. It runs in our blood. "

Staring at the ground I muttered ungratefully, "Well a fine job you did. I wanted to use my alchemy to go into medicine..."

Layla grabbed my hand and whispered, "And some day you will. This is only temporary remember."

She then squeezed my hand and continued leading us towards the hotel we would be going to meet the boys and bodyguards at. Lilac hissed my ear, "That wasn't very nice Lilly. Sister has always tried her best and you know that! How could you just dis her like that?!"

"Shut up." I announced commandingly looking away from my enraged sister. She huffed and stomped ahead to stand by Layla. And so I was left alone again...

...

In the corner of my eye I saw Lilac practically jumping up and down from excitement. Layla was about to open the door to meet the boys. I crossed my arms. What did I care?

Layla opened the door and the three of us entered. Two people in blue military suits saluted us and stated, "Cornel Hill, ma'am."

My sister broadened her shoulders and with superiority puffed out her chest, "These are my sisters, Lilac Hill and Lilly Hill. Codenamed: Human Breather Alchemist and Forrest Breather Alchemist. You will be guarding them as well as the Elric brothers, understood?"

"Ma'am."

Quickly Layla gave us both a hug and vanished from sight. That was when I first caught sight of the boy with blonde hair and the man in a metal suit. The man in the suit who had an uncharacteristic high voice called, "Hello!"

Lilac and I wore the same surprised expression at the "man's" voice. The blonde boy introduced them, "My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

I raised my eyebrows at him with doubt.

Lilac on the other hand believed him and exclaimed, "Oh wow you're very tall! You must be the brother who is 14! That's how old we are."

I rolled my eyes at her gullibility, "You really believe him? It's obviously a joke."

The blonde boy flailed his arms about, "No it's not a joke! He's my younger brother! I'm the older one!"

I crossed her arms, "You don't act like it."

He ground his teeth together, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I dramatically sighed, "And I thought you had to be smart to be an Alchemist..."

Alphonse had to hold onto Edward's collar so he didn't shred me to pieces. I smiled amusedly. This might actually be entertaining.

Suddenly a great force hit me and I was flung across the room. Lilac shouted battle hammer in hand, "We have just barely met these people and you already are insulting them and calling them liars! This is stupid. You can't just go through life making enemies. Try being nice dammit!"

I blinked and crossed my arms silently brooding. Stupid sister your not the boss of me.

Lilac swept her hair back into place before exclaiming, "Sorry about that my sister can be... Out of place at times. Please forgive her. Anyway if you didn't catch my name is Lilac and this is my twin sister Lilly. It's nice to meet you two."

The two soldiers faces went horrorstricken as they muttered, "We have to guard all 4 of these kids!"

Alphonse asked her with puzzlement, "Did you use Alchemy to make that hammer?"

She smiled proudly, "Yes I did."

Edward inquired, "What type of Alchemy do you expertise in?"

Lilly told them, "I use Carbon-dioxide Alchemy while my sister uses Oxygen Alchemy. That's why my code name is Forrest Breather and her's is Human Breather."

Alphonse stated, "Wow I know Oxygen and Carbon-dioxide were made of matter but I never knew there was an Alchemy for it."

Simultaneously Lilac and I announced the same speech, "Anything with matter can be controlled and learned about in depth in the ways of Alchemy."

I smirked, "So you actually DID pay attention."

Lilac stuck her tongue childishly out at me.

The "boy" in the armor giggled at her silliness and my sister radiated from the attention bestowed on her.

I rolled my eyes. My sister was such an attention whore. As she began chattering with the two boys I tucked myself into the corner, crossed my arms and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
